Regenschwere Tage
by Sylla Headhunter
Summary: Gray liebt Lucy...soviel scheint offensichtlich. Aber wohin ist er bloß unterwegs? Was wird das Ziel seiner Reise? Ich mach das hier mal wieder lieber T...ich bin mir da immer sehr unsicher xD


Der Regen prasselte gegen die Zugscheibe, als versuche er, sie zu durchbrechen.

Gray sah von dem dünnen Stück Papier auf, dass er in seiner zusammengekrampften, rechten Hand hielt, als würde es sich in Luft auflösen, ließe er es los.

Sein Blick glitt nach draußen, über die trostlose, graue Ebene, die sich dort erstreckte. Ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, lehnte er seinen schmerzenden Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe und schloss die Augen.

Natsu hatte mitkommen wollen, soviel hatte selbst er noch am Rande mitbekommen, als er sich heute Vormittag (war es wirklich erst zwei Stunden her?) auf den Weg gemacht hatte.

Warum nochmal war der Idiot jetzt nicht hier und kotzte die Zugsitze voll?

Hatte Erza ihn aufgehalten?

Er wusste es nicht mehr. Eigentlich war es ihm auch herzlich egal.

Die schaukelnden Bewegungen des Zuges waren beinahe hypnotisch...mit Gewalt riss Gray seine Augenlider wieder auf. Wenn er jetzt einschlief, würde er nur seine Station verpassen...

 _Wem will ich hier eigentlich etwas vormachen?_

Er wollte nicht schlafen. Konnte nicht schlafen. Nicht seit...

Stöhnend schlug er seine Faust gegen die harte Glasscheibe und war wieder einmal froh, dass der Zug so leer war.

Hatte er sich nicht geschworen, nicht mehr daran zu denken?

 _Tja, soviel dazu. Ich bin wirklich ein Idiot..._

In Gedanken versunken fuhr er eine Eisblume nach, die sich am Fenster gebildet hatte. Wann war die bloß entstanden?

Ganz ohne sein Zutun begannen seine Augen sich erneut zu schließen. Vielleicht hätte er sein Bett in den letzten Tagen nicht so sehr vernachlässigen sollen...

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

„...ray! Gray! Hör auf, in meinem Bett zu schlafen! Und warum hast du schon wieder nichts an?!"

Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und sah eine wütende Lucy, die ihn mit ihren braunen Augen anfunkelte.

„Morgen, Luce...mann, hab ich gut geschlafen", gähnte er und grinste sie verschmitzt an. Sie schäumte förmlich.

„Ja, in MEINEM BETT, du Blödmann! Raus da, jetzt!"

Ihre Aura war beinahe so gruselig wie Erzas...aber nur beinahe. Und zum Glück wusste er mit ihrer definitiv besser umzugehen.

Er senkte den Kopf und schenkte seiner Teamkameradin ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Sorry, ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor einzuschlafen...ich wollte auf dich warten, aber dann -"

Ihr Schlag unterbrach ihn gewaltsam und sorgte dafür, dass die Kopfschmerzen erneut begannen – diesmal fühlte es sich mehr wie eine Armee Presslufthammer an. Unwillkürlich verzog er das Gesicht.

Lucy zog ihre Hand erschrocken zurück. Hatte sie ihn etwa so hart getroffen?

„Gray, ich -"

Der Eismagier lachte.

„Mann, Luce, den Schlag hast du dir von Erza abgeguckt oder? Du solltest nicht soviel Zeit mit ihr verbringen, das macht dich nur unnötig stark..."

Sein schiefes Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er befreite seine zu seinem Glück in Boxershorts steckenden Beine aus ihrer Decke.

Das erinnerte sie daran wütend zu sein.

„Wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen? Sag mal, macht ihr euch alle heimlich Nachbildungen von meinem Schlüssel oder was?"

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Egal, wann sie nach Hause kam, irgendjemand aus ihrem Team saß immer in ihrem Haus, seien es nun Natsu und Happy, Erza, Gray oder alle vier...

Die blonde Stellarmagierin seufzte.

„Ich muss zugeben, daran hab ich noch nicht gedacht, aber das Fenster stand offen..." Gray zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.

„Und da dachte ich, ich bin mal so nett, lad mich selber ein und schließ es hinter mir."  
Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach zurücklächeln. Dieses schiefe Grinsen war eine Waffe, gegen die nichts auf der Welt ankam.

„Na schön, dann will ich mal nicht so sein", seufzte sie gespielt verärgert und verpasste dem Eismagier einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter. „Aber du könntest schon mal aufstehen. Willst du auch Tee, ich wollte mir grade welchen machen?"

Gray grinste immer noch (oder schon wieder?).

„Klar, gerne. Aber muss ich denn..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn lachend. „Ja, musst du, Faulpelz!"  
Stöhnend und klagend über seine ach so fiese Kameradin quälte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge aus Lucys Bett.

Der Schwindel setzte beinahe übergangslos ein und er schwankte in dem verzweifelten Versuch, sich am Bettpfosten festzuhalten, bevor Lucy etwas bemerkte.

Diese hatte sich zu seinem Glück bereits ihrer Küche zugewandt, um heißes Wasser für den angekündigten Tee zu kochen.

Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an der Wand ab, mit der anderen griff er an seine pochenden Schläfen, als würde das den Schmerz lindern. Die leisen Schritte, die Lucys Kommen ankündigten, überhörte er völlig.

„Ich dachte, ich mach welchen mit Lemon Geschmack, den magst du doch auch so gerne...Gray? Gray, alles in Ordnung?"

Sein Kopf brachte ihn schier um den Verstand.

„Ja...klar, der ist lecker...Luce", krächzte er und versuchte, seinen Blick auf sie zu fokussieren. Es gelang ihm nicht. Ein hartnäckiger Film legte sich auf seine Augen und er bemühte sich ihn wegzublinzeln.

Eine kühle, schmale Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Gray? Gray, was ist los? Hey, rede mit mir, du Idiot!"

Und urplötzlich sackte er zusammen, sein großer Körper zu schwer für ihre zierlichen Arme.

„Gray? Gray!"

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Jemand rüttelte an seiner Schulter.

„Sir? Sir!"

Es kostete ihn schier unmenschliche Kraft, seine Augenlider dazu zu bringen, ihm zu gehorchen und sich zu öffnen. Verschwommen blinzelte er in das besorgte Gesicht des Schaffners.

„Sir, wir haben Ihre Station erreicht...Sie wollten doch hier aussteigen, richtig?"

Gray warf einen unsicheren Blick nach draußen.

Ja, das Schild am Bahnhof warf den Namen seines Ziels in Leuchtbuchstaben in den regnerischen Tag.

Er hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, einfach im Zug sitzen zu bleiben und sich nicht zu bewegen...vielleicht würde ihn der Schaffner dann vergessen?

 _Du bist ein verdammter Feigling, Gray Fullbuster! Jetzt beweg deinen Arsch da raus und werd ordentlich nass, eine kalte Dusche hilft bei müden Augen ja bekanntlich!_

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass der Schaffner ihn immer noch anstarrte und offenbar auf eine Reaktion wartete.

„Ah...ja. Danke..danke, dass Sie mir Bescheid gesagt haben."

Er brachte doch tatsächlich ein Lächeln zustande.

Mit der linken Hand griff er nach seinem grauen Mantel, die rechte tastete bereits nach der Zugtür und zog diese auf.

Ein Schwall kalter, nasser Luft drang ins warme Abteil und ließ ihn frösteln.

Zögernd setzte er einen Fuß nach draußen, dann den zweiten. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte und in die relative Sicherheit des Zuges hinter ihm flüchten konnte, pfiff dieser durchdringend und fuhr, eine Dampfwolke ausstiebend, davon.

Ein zitternder Atemzug. Noch einer.

Durchs Rumstehen wurde es nicht besser.

Langsam wanderte er den menschenleeren Bahnsteig entlang. Seine Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut in der Stille, die ihn umgab.

 _Klar, wer geht bei so einem Wetter denn schon gerne raus?_

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, irrten ziellos durch die Gegend, während seine Füße unwillkürlich den richtigen Weg einschlugen. Als würde etwas – oder jemand? – sie leiten.

Gesichter erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge, leuchteten für einen Momente auf, nur um wieder zu verblassen. Der Master, Polyuschka-san, Wendy, Natsu/Vollidiot...Lucy.

Lucy, die ihn anlachte und nach etwas fragte (er hatte schon wieder vergessen, was es war).

Lucy, die ihn besorgt ansah und zögernd nach seiner Hand griff.

Ihre funkelnden Augen, wenn er wieder einmal Blödsinn erzählt hatte.

Ihr perlendes Lachen, wenn er oder Natsu oder sie beide wieder einmal Mist gebaut hatten.

Ihr Geschmack auf seinen Lippen.

Ihr zarter Körper, an seinen geschmiegt, ihre schlanken Arme um seine Hüfte.

Der Geruch ihrer Haut.

 _Hirn, Maul halten!_

Wie von selbst ballte sich seine Hand zur Faust. Hatte das denn jetzt sein müssen?

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so vor sich hinstapfte, den Kopf gesenkt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt in seinen Manteltaschen.

Er wusste auch schon lang nicht mehr genau, wo er war und wäre in diesem Zustand bestimmt einfach an seinem Ziel vorbeigelaufen, wenn da nicht ein Eisentor gewesen wäre, in das er beinahe mit voller Wucht hineingerannt wäre...hätte er nicht die hohen Fuchsbaumhecken bemerkt, die ihn plötzlich umgaben.

Mit einem harten Ruck seiner rechten Hand stieß er den einen Torflügel gewaltsam auf und ein schrilles Quietschen bohrte sich förmlich in seinen Kopf.

Fluchend öffnete er den Rest des Tores etwas behutsamer und trat hindurch.

Waren seine Schritte am Bahnhof schon langsam und zögerlich gewesen, so wirkten sie jetzt beinahe zeitlupenförmig, als watete er durch zähen Honig.

Er _wollte_ nicht hier sein. Wie zum Teufel war es Mirajane gelungen, ihn hierzu zu überreden?

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, warum er hier war, wusste er, warum er überhaupt auch nur einen Fuß in den Zug gesetzt hatte.

Nicht wegen Mirajane und ganz sicher nicht wegen irgendjemand anderem aus der Gilde.

Er war wegen ihr hier.

Diesem dummen, kleinen, blonden, halsstarrigen, süßen, liebenswerten Mädchen, das ihn dort berührt hatte, wo er es am wenigstens erwartet hatte.

Sie hatte sich einfach selbst in sein Herz eingeladen, hatte es sich dort bequem gemacht und war durch nichts und niemanden wieder fortzubringen.

Er lachte leise.

 _Mann, Luce...du machst es einem aber auch nie leicht, was?_

Mit zögerlichen Schritten hatte er seinem Ziel beinahe unbewusst erreicht.

Langsam kniete Gray sich hin.

Er war wirklich froh, dass ihn dieser Feueridiot jetzt nicht sehen konnte...

Mit zitternder Hand legte er die schwarze Rose auf den Grabstein vor sich.

 _Verzeih, dass ich nicht schon hier war. Dass ich nicht als Erster hier war. Dass ich überhaupt nicht hierhin wollte._

Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht mehr.

Langsam glitt sein Finger über den kalten Stein.

Das hier war nicht _richtig._

Viel zu kalt.

Zu fremd.

Zu unpassend.

Seine Schultern bebten.

Ihr Lächeln blitzte vor seinen Augen auf, nur für einen Moment, als mache sie sich wieder einmal über ihn lustig.

Seine ersten Worte waren nur ein zartes Wispern, kaum lauter als der strömende Regen um ihn herum.

„Es tut mir Leid..."

Schauernd zog er die kalte Luft ein.

„Es tut mir Leid...dass ich nicht schon viel früher gekommen bin."

Die Stille um ihn herum fühlte sich beinahe erwartungsvoll an. Er tat noch einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Als die anderen es mir erzählten...ich...ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich glaube, ich hab sie ziemlich zusammengeschrien."

Er gluckste leise (woher kam dieses Lachen?).

„Dann...danach muss ich wohl wie eine wandelnde Leiche gewirkt haben. Ich hab ihnen allen echt verdammte Sorgen bereitet. Du hättest mich sehen sollen."

Wieder lachte er leise. Der Laut stach ihm wie Rasierklingen in sein wundes Herz.

„Also hab ich mich eine Weile rausgeredet...damit ich nicht herkommen muss. Aber letztendlich war mir Mira dann doch zu gruselig und da ich an meinem Leben hänge..."  
Er stockte für einen Moment und versuchte krampfhaft, seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Ohne dass es ihm wirklich bewusst war, hatte er begonnen, die steinernen Konturen vor sich mit seinem Eis nachzufahren.

„Tja...hier bin ich also. Mit Rose. Ich dachte, so als Entschuldigung..."

Ein würgendes Geräusch riss seinen Satz ab.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er merkte, dass er selber dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte.

Zusammengekrümmt kniete er da und spürte, wie sich seine Fingernägel immer tiefer in seine Handflächen krallten, als könne der körperliche Schmerz diesen anderen, so viel schlimmeren auslöschen.

„Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das?!"  
Der Satz entfuhr ihm lauter als beabsichtigt.

„Ein verdammter Idiot! Warum hast du den Auftrag unbedingt durchziehen müssen? Warum hast du nicht noch jemanden mitgenommen? Warum -"

Er schrie inzwischen, aber das war ihm egal.

Der Schmerz bohrte sich tief in seine Brust und zerfraß sein Herz mehr und mehr mit jedem Satz, jedem Wort.

Stöhnend und bebend saß er vor dem Grab, wiegte sich vor und zurück, wie ein kleine Kind, die Hände auf seinen Ohren als könne er alles aussperren, den Schmerz, die Einsamkeit, die Trauer.

Eine einsame Träne rann ihm über die kalte Wange. Trotzig wischte er sie weg, doch sie blieb nicht die einzige.

Die Szene vor ihm verschwamm hinter heißen Tränen.

„Hättest du nicht einfach jemanden mitnehmen können? Natsu...Elfman...irgendjemanden, verdammt?!"

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein leises Wispern.

„Verdammt...warum?"

Seine Finger fuhren den Namenszug auf dem kalten Stein nach, glitten in jede Rille und verweilten dort.

Als könne er ihn in sein Herz ätzen, dort, wo alles andere von ihr geblieben war.

Und Gray Fullbuster legte seinen Kopf an Lucy Heartfilias Grabstein und ließ seinen bitteren Tränen freien Lauf.


End file.
